The present invention relates to a tool for aiding in the termination of cable wires to an electrical connector. More specifically, the present invention relates to a tool having a receiving member that supports the electrical connector during termination of cable wires to the electrical connector.
Termination of cable wires or pairs to an electrical connector, such as a category five or category six jack, is conventionally accomplished by lacing the cable wires into termination or insulation displacement contact towers of the jack, placing the jack with the wires laced therein in the one of the operator""s hand, and using a standard punch down tool to terminate the wires to the towers of the jack. The stuffer cap of the jack can then be placed over the termination towers and the jack installed in a wall or wall plate.
This conventional practice often results in injury to the operator when the punch down tool is misused or slips and the blades of the punch down tool injure the operator""s hand. Additionally, the stuffer cap of the jack can be easily misplaced because the operator does not have a convenient place to store the cap during termination of the cable wires to the jack.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a tool that allows the operator to safety terminate cable wires to an electrical connector.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tool that can accommodate a variety of electrical connectors.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a tool that is ergonomically designed to fit to the operator""s hand.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a tool that can be used by either left or right handed operators.
The foregoing objects are basically attained by a tool for terminating wires to electrical connectors including an outer body that is configured to fit with an operator""s hand and a first receiving member mounted in the outer body for releasably holding an electrical connector in place within the outer body. A first wire guide slot is located at a first end of the outer body remote from the first receiving member, the first slot is aligned with the first receiving member to align wires located in the first slot with the electrical connector held by the first receiving member.
The foregoing objects are also attained by a tool for terminating wires to electrical connectors, including an outer body configured to fit with an operator""s hand having a compartment disposed therein and an electrical connector received within the compartment of the outer body. A wire guide slot is located at an end of the outer body remote from the compartment, the slot receives wires and is aligned with the compartment thereby aligning the wires located in the slot with the electrical connector held by the compartment.
The foregoing objects are also attained by a tool for terminating wires to electrical connectors, including an outer body configured to fit with an operator""s hand, the outer body includes a main support wall having an outer edge and a peripheral wall that extends from the outer edge thereby forming a receiving area therebetween. First and second compartments are mounted on the main support wall and in the receiving area of the outer body for releasably holding electrical connectors in place within the receiving area of the outer body. First and second wire guide slots are located at opposite ends of the outer body. The first slot is remote from and aligned with the first compartment to align wires located in the first slot with the electrical connector held by the first compartment. The second slot is remote from and aligned with the second compartment to align wires located in the second slot with the electrical connector held by the second compartment.
Other objects, advantages and salient features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the present invention.